


Control

by smokeyduck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeyduck/pseuds/smokeyduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reflects.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the Teen Wolf kinkmeme. Unbetaed like whoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What if Scott and Stiles had this...thing going on between them before everything in the show happened, before Stiles got Scott bitten, before Scott left Stiles in the cold for Allison...

It's seeing their hands locked together and the fading beeps of the heart-monitor that really brings it home for him.  
  
They never actually talked about this thing (the mutual orgasms and touching and kissing) but Stiles has always been kind of in love with Scott and maybe he's thought about that magical time after graduation that includes attending the same college and marriage and a house and some corgis. Which is stupid because he doesn't even like small dogs and Scott refuses to be in the same room with anything bigger than dachshund after an unfortunate incident at work involving a border collie and some spilled pheromones.  
  
But then Allison comes to town and it's like Stiles isn't even Scott's best friend anymore, let alone more. Suddenly everything is prioritized around Allison.  
  
He spends all night researching fucking werewolves (popping Adderall like it's candy because he has to focus, because this is important for Scott) and Scott's reaction isn't to be thankful or even to just fucking listen. No, it's to accuse Stiles of trying to sabotage a date with a girl he literally just met yesterday. Scott nearly kills him after transforming and the only thing he can seem to think about is how to show up Jackson and impress Allison. He doesn't even fucking apologize. Stiles comes close to having to literally cut off Derek Hale's arm because Scott's too busy having dinner with his girlfriend's family to grab the bullet. Of course there is no acknowledgment of what Stiles almost had to do or the fact that Derek almost died.  
  
However, even all that doesn't totally destroy this tiny little kernel of hope that Allison is just a passing obsession and everything will eventually go back to being ScottandStiles not ScottandAllison. But those clasped hands in Econ grind that kernel to dust. Because suddenly all the pieces fall into place and Stiles can see that what Allison gives Scott is control. He does not.  
  
The test in the parking lot is probably redundant, but watching Scott retain control while getting beaten simply from finding Allison's voice leaves Stiles feeling hollow (because it brings to mind words like destiny and fate and soul mates). Sitting in detention and hearing Scott call him his best friend leaves a bitter aftertaste, but Stiles knows that he'll do whatever he can to help, because 'best friend' is better than being on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fic. There may be more if the muse comes back. Comments are love. :)


End file.
